


Mystic Crystal

by JustinkylieBlakestorys



Category: Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Fantasy, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustinkylieBlakestorys/pseuds/JustinkylieBlakestorys
Summary: Imagine that your father was killed and your superpower trait was still not know and you can't get revenge and try to figure out your spuperpower wich is not legal





	

Chapter 1

"Hm?" Blue yawned. Her room was bright and her bed was ruffled up, Blue got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Blue slammed the door shut and carefully looked in the mirror. "Phew" she sighed with relief, she was happy to see her pale face. Blue grabbed a bag sitting in the cupboard and zipped it open. Blue whisked a eye liner out of the bag. She painted the eye liner on her eye lid and powdered her face. Blue was walking to her room until she froze on spot as she heard a loud scream from her parents room.Blue ran as fast as lightning up to her parents room. "Mom?! Is that you?!" Blue shouted as she kicked the door open.  
Blues mother sat there peering under her bed with a pale face. "M...Mom?" Blue stuttered afraid to say anything. Blues mom looked at blue with tears in her eyes. "Blue he was here.... and he took his life..." Blues mother said as tears started Rolling down her face. "Mom, Mom! June! Who's life did he take...?" Blue Questioned. "Your father... Blue I'm your mom don't call me after my real name... sorry" Blues mom; June whined. Blue peered under the bed just to find herself in shock. Her dad lay there pale and emotionless.

\------------------------------------------  
Chapter 2

"Blue Open your eyes... please!" June whimpered. "Mom?" Blue awnsered ,blue opened her eyes and found her self laying in the hospital bed. "Mom?, where are we?" Blue whispered. "It's okay honey, you just fainted" June said trying to keep calm. A doctor with red hair and chestnut eyes walked into Blues room. "Hello June, My name is Noah I will escort you home " Noah Announced. Noah was a young man about the same age as Blue, But as soon as Blue met Noah's chestnut eyes her eyes lit up. There was a long silence in the room until Noah pushed Blues bed up so she could sit up. " How are you feeling?" Noah asked. "Better" Blue Awnsered , "I feel better since you came in the room" Blue muttered and blushed. "Blue I will now lift you out of the bed and sit you in a wheelchair until we get to the car" Noah Explained. Blue felt butterflies in her stomach and just simply nodded. Noah's strong arms lifted her out of bed and onto the wheelchair. "Blue are you feeling well enough to go home?" June asked. Blue nodded and they left the room. Noah pushed the wheelchair through the hallway and to the garage where they're car stood. Noah unstrapped Blue from the wheelchair and opened the car door. Blue got up and got in the car putting her seatbelt on. Noah and June got in the front and Noah started driving them home. They passed a lot of houses until they entered Blues town 'Crystal Cove'. They finally arrived home and blue hopped out of the car. " I'm glad to see that your better" Noah smiled. Blue smiled and thanked him. " Good bye Noah!" June and Blue shouted.

\------------------------------------------Chapter 3

Blue ran to her moms office and grabbed a dusty book and ran up to her room. She slammed her door shut and left her mom confused downstairs. Blue dropped the book down on her bed. She blew on the book and it said 'Unordinary'. Blue grabbed her star blanket and threw it across her head onto her bed. She threw herself onto the bed and covered herself with her blanket and read the book. After an hour Blue had finished the book and tried to find her superpower trait. The saying in crystal cove goes a little like this; ' Your trait is always with you but undercover, one day it will face you and fight you until dawn, You don't find the trait the trait finds you' but blue was doing exactly the opposite she was going to find her trait and she will fight it until dawn. "Blue, Come down stairs and eat dinner!" June Ordered. Blue sighed and swung her door open and went downstairs. She let herself fall onto the chair and slouched there eating her Moonshine Spaghetti.  
While blue was eating she felt slight taps on her face and she got worried. Blue quietly went upstairs to the bathroom and closed the door shut so that no one could hear her. Blue got closer to the mirror until she realized that she had crystal drawn on her neck and that it was growing up to her face.

\------------------------------------------Chapter 4

Blues head started tingling and she brushed her hair and noticed that her hair was turning purple. Blue then had a plan so she tied her hair up in a bun and covered her face with a scarf. "Uhm... mom I'm going for a walk" Blue lied. "Okay sweetie just don't stay out to late!" June shouted. Blue open the door and the cold breeze hit her face through her scarf. She closed the door and started running to the train station. Blue bought a ticket to the hospital and impatiently waited for the train to come. As the train arrived Blue slowly got in the train and felt her stomach turn upside down. The train made one stop before it got to the hospital. As the train announced that they arrived at the hospital Blue jumped up and sprinted out of the train. She nervously walked into the hospital and went to the front desk. "I'm searching for Noah, is here?" Blue Questioned. " Yes he is here should I get him?" The nurse politely asked. "Yes please!" Blue rushed. The nurse got out of her chair and walked through a door and disappeared. It wasn't the nurse who came out the door next it was Noah!

\------------------------------------------Chapter 5

"Blue! I'm happy to... why is your face covered up?" Noah said while coming around the desk to greet blue.Blue grabbed Noah's Arm and pulled him into the storage room with her. "Blue...?"Noah Questioned. "Look and listen" Blue interrupted. Noah stood there and watched as blue unwrapped the scarf from her head. By the time she had gotten her scarf off her face was full of painted crystals and her hair was lavender purple. "Help! My face it's turning into little painted crystals and before I know it they will be in my eyes!" Blue screamed. Noah put his hand on her shoulder. " Calm down I'm here to help you" Noah said reassuringly. Blue nodded and followed Noah out of the closet. Noah brought Blue to a room and set her down on a bed. Noah washed a cloth with warm water and then cleaned Blues face removing the crystals from her face. Blue looked to the side where a mirror stood and realized that she had a small painted crystal in her eye


End file.
